A New day has Come
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Quatre reflects on his past time memories, then he gets a visitor who takes away his suffering and fills him with happiness. 1+4, fluff and get ready to use up a box of tissues stuff if you want a tear jerker fix. Songfic, Yaoi/shonen-ai


Disclaimer: I don't own GW and I don't own A new day has come – by Celine Dion

Warnings: None really, 1+4, Cry your eyes out type stuff… supernatural, shonen-ai

Note: " " Indicate song lyrics. It helps to listen to the song while you read. If it makes me cry it will make you cry. Believe me…  I'm obsessed with making ppl cry, why is that? LOL ^^ Anyway, enjoy the fic and don't forget… reviews are greatly appreciated, cause that way I know that ppl actually like these types of fics… I think this is the 3rd one like this that I have done now… ^_^" 

~~~

A New Day has Come 

On a vast green hill estate was a large expansive mansion with creeping vines snaking their way up the stony walls and sneaking around the edges of each window, the occasional one slithering up the drainage piping and eves. In the mansion, on the top floor in the centre room where the rounded balcony sat perched outside the closed windows the lead out to the balcony laid a boy with hair as golden as the suns aurora and eyes as blue as the midday sky over the ocean. As the boy slept the moon shone brightly in its full moon stage and made eerie shadows with the trees as they blew gently in the soft silent spring breeze. In his sleep he wept, wept for his lover the one he didn't deserve to loose. But it seemed that fate had alternative plans for the bright-eyed boy.

**I was waiting for so long**

**For a miracle to come**

**Everyone told me to be strong**

**Hold on and don't shed a tear**

In his haunting dreams, he often dreamt of a boy with hair as dark as chocolate that he had for so long loved and cared for. Some parts of his dreams were often disturbing and he would awake crying and sweaty, having to get up and either take a cold shower or simply wash his face of the tears that stained his rosy cheeks, depending on the dream. His eyelids twitched rapidly indicating that he was having another dream. In his dream, he saw flash images of the accident. The loving smile his lover, Heero had given him as he drove down the winding mountain road on their way back to the blue eyed boy's home. A few jokes were exchanged between the two laughing boys oblivious to the speeding truck that was coming around the bend ahead of them. Then he saw the flash of the trucks headlights, then the rest of the images flashed so quickly that it was all a blur and each second that past matched itself with each beat of their hearts. Then the next image he saw when he awoke from his unconscious state in the car, he felt awkward and seemed to be looking down onto the trunk of a tree, the front of the car all smashed and the hood crinkled like it was paper. His head was spinning as he lifted it from the dashboard and streams of hot flowing bloody streaked down his face from his head and nose. Groaning, the blond boy looked wirily across to the driver side to find Heero totally lifeless as he hung limp in his seat belt and leaning into the steering wheel and dash, bloody running more thickly from his head and mouth. The boy, Quatre tried desperately to wake his lover back to live, but to no avail. Heero's body remained lifeless and still, Quatre cried as he frantically tried to shake him awake, nothing. "NO, HEERO… DON'T LEAVE ME." Quatre cried, trying to regain strength to get out of the car. 

Then the paramedics arrived, prying the grief stricken boy from the wreckage and placing him on a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance. The doors were still open and as he looked out over his body he spotted a second stretcher being put in the second ambulance, the white linen covered the entire lifeless body of his lover and Quatre knew that he had lost the only one he loved. He cried for Heero as the medics came and closed the doors.

**So through darkness and good times**

**I knew I'd make it through **

**And the world thought I had it all**

**But I was waiting for you**

These were the dreams that Quatre wanted to forget but they would stay imprinted in his memory for the rest of his life. Anyone could see that these were the dreams of a boy lost of love and a feeling of never to love again. It sickened him every time he saw Heero in his dreams with all that blood; the bloody accident left poor Quatre in mournful ruins. 

As he slept in a peaceful slumber after his haunting dream, a heavenly star of light appeared in the centre of the moon and as it drew closer it shone brighter. The closer it got the more it took on the shape of a bird in flight, the slow flapping motions of the wings shone streams or rays of from the wing tips and each point of the feathers, a golden glow illuminating the entire figure. More closer now and the shape appeared to look that of a human with it's arms cast out and swept back a bit just under the wings. The wings flapped gently in rounded motions, slow but with a powerful thrust.

A pair of golden glowing feet landed silently on the cold tile of the balcony, the angelic form lifted it's hands up to the floor to roof windows and opened them with ease along with the spreading of his arms in opposite directions, the doors followed the movements of the hands. The 'being' stepped lightly in the room, the silk white tunic it wore brushed silently on the carpet. The 'being' approached the end of the bed and placed him self carefully, kneeling on the foot of the bed. Then slowly crawling it's way up the bed to where Quatre slept. The angelic form cautiously made it's way positioning it self right above Quatre an arm and a leg on each side of the blond boys body, not quite touching. The glow from the angelic form shone brightly upon Quatre's pale skin and body.

The angel looked deep into Quatre's closed eyes and examined his face. "Beautiful" he murmured, the sleeping boy's eyes flickered and began to slowly open. As he did so, he thought he saw the face of his long lost lover Heero, he closed them again thinking he was still dreaming, but when he came to opening them for a second time he knew he wasn't dreaming. The angel, Heero smiled a smile of reassurance silently telling Quatre not to be afraid, hoping that he wouldn't freak out. But he didn't, Quatre remained perfectly calm and smiled back, tears welling up in his sky blue eyes.

**Hush now**

**I see a light in the sky**

**Oh it's almost blinding me**

**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel **

**With love**

"Hee… Heero, you're a-"

"An Angel." Heero finished off with a joyful grin, happy to be able to see his love. At that a stream of fresh tears rolled down Quatre's cheek, Heero raised his hand to the boy's face and smeared the tear away with his finger. Quatre breathed in at the warm ghostly touch.

"I've missed you, you know." Heero murmured. "Oh Heero, I've missed you so much that it hurts." The blond whimpered.

"I know my sweet little one, I know. I have watched you each and every day and night, I pledged myself to keep watch over you for all eternity and that is the way it will stay. You said long ago for me not to leave you, I haven't left you Quatre. I've always been here and mostly here." Heero said as he placed a hand over Quatre's rapidly beating heart indicating to the blond where he meant. Heero lent in to Quatre's face till his lips were just hovering above his.

"I love you Quatre." He whispered and then kissed Quatre soft and passionately on the lips. A ghostly wisp of his tongue and Quatre opened his mouth to Heero as the two played with their tongues like they had done so long ago before the tragic accident. The kiss seemed to go on for eternity, the musky sent Quatre sensed from Heero sent him into a overload of emotions as he whimpered with the kiss, the good times they used to have now came back to reality, like time was repeating it self only for the two lovers.

Heero and Quatre broke apart and gazed longingly into each other's eyes. "Heero, stay with me."

"I will Quatre, but not like this. I am only bid to visit you this once, because you were suffering I wanted to ease your pain. I know that what happened long ago was never meant to happen, but it did and it happened for a reason. No one knows what that reason is, but the day when you join me in the heavens will be the day that we'll find out together why things turned out the way they did. Till that day I will wait for you."

**Let the rain come down **

**And wash away my tears**

**Let it fill my soul **

**And drown my fears**

**Let it shatter the walls**

**For a new sun**

**A new day has come**

Heero lifted himself off the bed and stood on the floor pulling Quatre up with him, his wings flapping slightly backwards and forwards shifting the radiant glow around the room. Heero embraced the boy and wrapped his wings around Quatre holding him more closely to his body like he didn't want, couldn't let go. 

**A new day has come**

After moments that seemed like hours Heero walked backwards onto the balcony holding hands with Quatre in front of him, eyes never leaving their steady gazes. "I must go now Quatre, I'm so glad that I came to visit you, but you had to be visited. Otherwise I was afraid you would have lost all control of you senses and done something-" Heero cut off not wanting to upset the boy.

Quatre shook his head. "No Heero, I wouldn't have done anything like that. I knew one day that I would meet with you again and it seems that I have been blessed you this opportunity. I will wait long till the next time I meet you, then it will be for all eternity. It's what I will dream of now, I will dream of all the good times I had with you and I will continue to dream them till the day I die." By now Quatre was crying full on and rushed into Heero's arms and embraced him one more time. He looked up into Heero's smiling face and noticed a single crystalline tear rolling down Heero's cheek. Quatre's lips meet with Heero's for the last time, as they broke apart they both whispered "I love you" simultaneously. 

**Where it was dark now there is light**

**Where there was pain, now there's joy**

**Where there was weakness, I found my strength**

**All in the eyes of a boy**

Quatre reluctantly left Heero's embrace and Heero turned around and began the steady beating of his wings as he pushed off from the balcony and fly into the night headed to the moon, the way he came. He turned his head over his shoulder and glanced at the still smiling boy left alone on the balcony waving, Heero smiled and waved his hand back and speed up his thrusts.

"I'm never alone" Quatre whispered reassuringly to himself.

**Hush now **

**I see a light in the sky**

**Oh it's almost blinding me**

**I can't believe that I've been touched by an angel**

**With love**

"You're never will be alone because I am with you, always." Heero murmured hearing Quatre's soft whisper through his heart.

Quatre's eyes stayed on Heero and the moon till the angel could no longer be seen as a bright star in the distance, he went back to bed and closed his eyes sleeping peacefully knowing that he was now cured of his suffering pains. Now he would dream dreams of bliss and passion for the rest of his days.

**Let the rain come down**

**And wash away my tears**

**Let it fill my soul**

**And drown my fears**

**Let it shatter the walls**

**For a new sun      **

**A new day has come**

**A new day has come**

~~~

Well, was that a tear jerker or what?.. *snifs* well I certainly cried. Review and tell me if you cried. ^_~


End file.
